Hardy
|gender=Male |height=0.92 meters (1.32 meters in rock form) |mass=20 kilograms (215 kilograms in rock form) |hair=Red (none in rock form) |eyes=Dark brown (black in rock form) |skin=Dark (greyish-brown in rock form) |cyber= |sword= |class=Never attended Superhero School |occupation=S.M.S.B. member |era=*NoHead era *Peace era *Second S.M.S.B. era |family members= |affiliation=S.M.S.B. |masters=Baby Intelligence |apprentices=}} Hardy (b. 11 December, 2019) was a male mutant who served the S.M.S.B. Biography Early life Hardy was born on 11 December, 2019. He discovered his powers, Super Durability, before he was even a month old, as he latter admitted it complicated his receiving medical treatment throughout the first month of his life. Second NoHead War Joining the S.M.S.B. Hardy set out on the run. On multiple occasions, he encountered war robots, usually Rockets, though he was able to defeat them and even formulate some complex ways to do so. Outraged, Hardy insisted he could not follow through, baffling the robot, who sardonically asked him which side he was on. Realizing that taking either side would not take away the danger of facing formidable enemies, Hardy uneasily claimed he was. Baby Intelligence declared that no one else was to go near Hardy. A squad of war robots found the duo from around a corner. Baby Intelligence warned Hardy of what he was facing, but Hardy baffled him by performing a complex array of punches and dives, laughing as he took out the squad of Rockets. Advancing forward, Hardy drove his fist into the man with roar, smashing him into a pillar and claiming his life. Baby Intelligence chose to test Hardy again by asking him a question. He inquired as to who Hardy would sit with in a cafeteria, and when he replied it would be with a very lonely individual, Baby Intelligence chided him for over-analyzing the situation, instead of trusting his instincts. Seeking out the Lunch Money Bandit After getting the article, the S.M.S.B. immediately went to stop the Lunch Money Bandit. When they finally found him in the Third NoHead Base, they were forced to bypass several exhausting barriers and they were picked off one-by-one, leaving only Baby Intelligence and Force Baby to locate him without Hardy's help. The Lunch Money Bandit fled and faked his own death. Satisfied, Baby Intelligence called the group away. Thinking the group had won, Hardy left with his companions. End of the war Shortly afterwards, Baby Intelligence was contacted by the Police Grand Army, who insisted he come to see them. He left Hardy under Telekinibabe's charge while he was gone. After going on an adventure with his friends to reverse time itself, Hardy still remembered his experiences in the alternate timeline. He listened as Optica proudly declared her newfound self-acceptance to Baby Intelligence. Very moved by this, Hardy acknowledged that she had just encouraged him to accept his own identity for what it was, as well. Between the wars American Purge After Baby Intelligence constructed a motor home, Hardy and the other S.M.S.B. members began a new mission to purge any criminals in the United States of America and do the closest thing they could to wiping evil off their country. During the mission, which became known as American Purge, they virtually lived in the motor home. One of the most difficult criminals they faced was _. Another notably difficult criminal was a voodoo demon named Saron Facilor. In 2023, they returned successful, and Master Intelligence allowed the others five days of free time where they could relax and play. When this period was over, he continued to train the other members. Eve of war He was horrified when he learned Titanium Girl, whom he had sparred with, was very frail, and while she told him not to regret it and that she was tough, he still looked unsure of himself. Third NoHead War Crystal somehow found her way to a safehouse with Stanley, the boyfriend of Tori Newell, and several of the latter's gang-enrolling friends in Yonkers, New York, suspecting Newell herself was there. Hardy joined Crystal and Master Intelligence in traveling there to extract Newell. Master Intelligence realized they were in the right place when a light shut off, seemingly in response to their arrival. Hardy grew frightened when several gangsters moved to stop the trio, but Master Intelligence forced them to surrender, soothing Hardy's nerves to an extent. Hardy fought in the Battle of the Tower of Reincarnation and the Battle of Bast Castle. Second Cold War The S.M.S.B. made haste to Transylvania Quarters and found their way into the Court of Domination. While the others searched for the Orb of Power, Hardy built a makeshift castle out of rubble, making no attempt to help them. He joined the fight against the Knights of Plague that broke out and confronted John Webb in the Death Chamber, who had been awakened by the explosion caused by Red X's sacrifice to prevent the Grand Nuke from destroying North America. He subdued the Knight and, much to Lindsay Kellerman's surprise, didn't inflict any further harm on his enemy and offered him mercy if he surrendered to the S.M.S.B. Kellerman advanced forward, prompting Webb to grab Hardy's nose and light it on fire in an attempt to blind him. Horrified, Kellerman made the flames disappear as Hardy retaliated and kicked Webb, sending him flying into an abyss. Peace era Hardy quickly realized that he had a crush on a new friend of the S.M.S.B., Ramona Meyer, which Force Baby mocked him for, even tripping him once Ramona passed by. During Christmas in 2048, Centauri and Lindsay Kellerman made Master Intelligence a fruitcake, but they opted to give it to Hardy instead since Rhonda Owens had already given him some. Asian Revolution Hardy asked why Pluto had ever been considered a planet to begin with. Shadow Wars The organization was forced to make one last stand upon the Knights of Meyer. The Dark Flame attacked the S.M.S.B. by himself, brandishing the mighty Sword of Abomination. Hardy joined his fellow S.M.S.B. members in fighting him, throwing a piece of scrap metal at him to distract him from Telekinibabe before briefly disappearing out of sight. He was the only combatant to see the end of the battle unscathed, proving his exceptional skill at dueling. Alternate timeline Hardy engaged in a feat of strength with Baby Strength, smashing and ruining much of the area. Hardy was held captive by the NoHeads. Physical description In his normal body, Hardy was a slender and muscular individual with dark skin, brown eyes, and red hair, standing at 92 centimeters in height when he was a baby, and weighing 20 kilograms. As Hardy, however, he was a gigantic and muscular entity with a greyish-brown outer shell and black, pupil-less eyes and no hair. In this form, he was 132 centimeters tall as a baby, and weighed 415 kilograms. Personality and traits Hardy was perhaps the most primitive, simple, and unsophisticated member of the S.M.S.B. Despite this, underneath his brutish appearance, pessimistic demeanor and immature craving for recognition and attention, belied an honorable and reasonably intelligent child. When he was only a month old, Hardy became intelligent enough to speak, albeit somewhat rudimentary. Through his own nature, he was a kind and compassionate, though extremely impulsive and primitive child with "lone wolf" tendencies and difficulty working with others. He did, however, develop a capacity to work collaboratively with others once they've established a rapport with him. Hardy was very susceptible to emotion and could easily go out-of-control due to stress and frustration. Though he was supportive of his master Baby Intelligence and generally enjoyed being involved in his affairs, he was sometimes annoyed by Baby Intelligence's self-righteous and reckless behavior. He also loved the thrill of battle and often expressed it in childish ways, such as laughing incessantly or making cheesy one-liners. He enjoyed coming up with creative ways to combat enemies that often left them sprained or with broken limbs, a trait he still possessed as a preteen, which Titanium Girl considered to be very disturbing. Nevertheless, he never fought anyone if he could avoid it, though he enjoyed sparring with Baby Strength, who was durable like him and could withstand more blows during a practice fight than the other members of the S.M.S.B. He was horrified when he learned Titanium Girl, whom he had sparred with, was very frail, and while she told him not to regret it and that she was tough, he still looked unsure of himself. Much of his personality heavily implied that his social skills may have been poor. On top of that, Hardy's low emotional intelligence and raw strength provided a combination that creates a being who could not easily co-exist with others. Tragically, Hardy may be the loneliest member of the S.M.S.B. yet the one who needed friends the most. Hardy seemed to have matured throughout his teenage years, as he showed a much stronger sense of restraint during the Battle of Transylvania and expressed his firm belief that everyone should be held accountable for their actions. However, he maintained some of his childish tendencies, as he was seen building a makeshift castle out of rubble while waiting for the others to find the Orb of Power and made no attempt to help. His growth was most displayed when he confronted John Webb, offering him mercy in return to surrender and holding him as gently as possible, only resorting to lethal force when he felt that there was no other choice. In later life, he found it ridiculous that scientists had ever considered Pluto to be a planet at all. Powers and abilities Hardy possessed a power called Super Durability, granting him drastically greater durability than what is naturally possible. His body-tissue, skin, muscles, and bones were extremely dense and solid, allowing them to withstand harmful forces on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, and the like. When Candy Man fired a lollipop missile at him, his body simply absorbed the impact and the weapon disappeared. In addition, he seemed to possess drastically enhanced levels of stamina, due to how durable his body was, allowing him to resist tearing muscles or breaking his bones. He was also quick enough to dodge bullets and other projectiles. Hardy's durability exceeds even that of Baby Strength, which was made extremely obvious during their competition in an alternate timeline. Hardy was not invincible, however. Hardy was also very intelligent, enough to speak when he was a month old, albeit somewhat rudimentary. He was also extremely skillful in unarmed combat and a hand in dueling. He enjoyed coming up with creative ways to combat enemies that often left them sprained or with broken limbs. During the Attack at the Acquisition District, he was the sole fighter who took on the Dark Flame (albeit with help from several other superheroes) who was not wounded, killed, or incapacitated in the brawl. Relationships Baby Intelligence Though he was supportive of his master Baby Intelligence and generally enjoyed being involved in his affairs, he was sometimes annoyed by Baby Intelligence's self-righteous and reckless behavior. S.M.S.B. members Hardy quickly bonded with Baby Strength because he never "wasted time" criticizing him for his love of battle, and because they enjoyed sparring together. This was because Baby Strength was physically durable like him and could withstand more blows during a practice fight than the other members of the S.M.S.B. ]] Hardy's rockiest relationship appeared to be with Titanium Girl, as she strongly disapproved of his lust for action and habit of deliberately crippling his enemies. However, he still treated her with tenderness and she still treated him with empathy. He was horrified when he learned she was very frail, as he had not held back when sparring with her. She told him not to regret it and that she was tough, but he still looked unsure of himself. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2019 births Category:3 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Battle of the Eastern Field participants Category:Born in December Category:Heroes Category:Individuals with Hyper Durability Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:4 foot individuals Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:S.M.S.B. trainees Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Time travelers Category:Battle of Transylvania participants Category:Plot to steal Charity Hirz's hologram pit participants